Jack with Depression (Editing)
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Jack has gone dark. And joining the Guardians had just pushed him over the edge once again. He is on a mad rampage and is determine to get revenge. But except like last time, he had someone who was willing to suffer with in. Confused and angry, Jack makes a decision. YAOI. MENTIONS SUICIDE AND OTHER DARK STUFF Aster x Jack & Sandy x Pitch
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Everything, everyone of them, every day, being with them. Made me sick. Tired, annoyed and having to be constantly tired. Thanks to them, I'm now a guardian of fun. It's amusing because I am the complete opposite. And it was all because of that Nightmare King.

After a welcome/congratulation party I quickly excused myself and left the others to drink while I flew to Pitch's liar. My expression blank as I zoomed into each room, not surprised to see him laying in a huge kingsize bed with black silk covers. He jumped, trying to cover the fear in his eyes as I froze the room from all corners.

Then shook my head in anger before letting out a humourless laugh.

"Thank you Pitch, I couldn't thank you any more than this!" Faster then the blink of an eye, an icicle sharper than anything shot through his arm from the ground. I nodded to his screams waiting for him to quiet down.

"WHY?!" I stopped short and shot him an icy glare, stomping towards him as the warm pool of blood covered my feet. "Why?"

Doing it again, send an icicle into his other hand. "Maybe because I would have never been part of the guardians, or people in that matter!" The icicle binding both of his arms sprouted higher and higher, lifting him a few feet off the floor. His eyes were wide as his whole body shook in pain. Blood everywhere, painting the colourless snow around us in red roses.

"Tell anyone about this Pitch, I'll show you how an immortal dies." His eyes widen further if possible. With a nod, the snow and ice was gone. He fell to the floor panting as he tried to clutch his arms by hugging himself. "Don't let me see you again, Pitch."

With that, I flew off.

The winds took me to my hide out, not the lake. It was the South Pole, deep under the frozen ice was my home. With some shards of mirror I was able to sine light into my little home. I modelled it to look like a one room apartment from a high class building, it had a bathroom and kitchen, getting power from my own source of magical everything run perfectly. Like snow, there was no colour. Everything, except for the food, was either white, clear or ivory. Not touching the floor I made it into the shower. Cool water fell over me as I stripped my stained sweater and pants, red ribbons flowed into the drain.

After changing into an ivory vneck shirt and black skinnies, no shoes or socks, I went to take some pain relievers and then took off for Norths. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't then they would come to me and I can't have them finding out about me.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled as I saw them lounging in the sitting room, it was the day after. Not my fault if flying wasn't really that fast from going to one side of the earth then going across the world. Everyone either nodded or croaked a hello. Not to mention the smell, I wanted nothing more than to spat at them at how disgusting they were.

"Good morning Jack, why you didn't stay for party?" North asked looking a little better then most, all I can say was that the giant rabbit was the most sober.

"I had snow to spread in all winter season places, plus, you guys would have too much fun." I smirked as they smiled at my arrogance.

"Okay then, nothing much to say so I'm going to sleep for whole day, see you another time." North said tiredly. Stretching before getting up to his feet.

"Me too, my head hurts." Tooth flew towards the window as she had some of her fairies escort her. Sandy nodded, already half asleep, and floated off to where ever needed dreams.

Well, seems I'm not needed here. Before I can leave Bunny cleared his throat reminding me of his presence. He was probably the last person I wanted to see. The guardian of hope. How sickening. Honestly, I disliked the spirit, but nevertheless, showed him more affection as I didn't want to show him my hatred for him.

"So Jack, mind helping me prepare for next Easter?" He asked looking non-chalant. But I knew he felt guilty for the fiasco when it was decided I'd become a guardian. I sighed, he probably won't stop until we become best buds or something. How unpleasant.

"Sure!" I did my best to smile.

When he finished spreading out his plate he explained how the eggs should look bright and happy. How to delicately stroke the brush over the egg and swirl. And what colours would match and mix perfectly together.

"Got that? Oh? It'd be best to roll your sleeves up-" "before I can slap his hand away he froze at the red lines on my arms. Some darker and other fading, straight and across.

"Jack... Wh-" "it's none of your business." I shot out as I stood and walked away while pulling my sleeves down.

"Jack! Why did you do that?" He was angry now. Spinning on my heel so we were inches from each other.

"I'll tell you, if you don't tell the others. And as a bonus, I'll throw in myself." Forming ice under his feet so he'd fall onto his back. Sitting on his lap, I began to strip my clothes off. His trail of words dying out as his eyes trailed along my slender body. Pale and smooth , not a scratch in sight except for the ones on my arms. Soon I turned around so my butt was in front of his face and his half erect member stood in front of me.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed as I licked the tip. Slowly getting it hard, so it now stood tall and proud. Minding the teeth I took him as far as I can in my mouth, giving one good suck before pulling away.

"You won't be able to push in if you don't prepare me." I muttered before continuing. His burning hands hesitantly caress my bottom. I shuddered as his tongue licked, slowly and unsure, over my little rosebud. He continued while I licked his member, covering it with saliva. After he was lube up, I couldn't help but shudder he continued to lick further inside me.

Panting I turned around, with a hand on his chest as I tried to balance myself I used my other to hand to help me enter me. I started to pant harder in pain because he was huge and pleasure as he would brush against my prostate. Bunny on the other hand would grab harder onto my hips, possibly leaving a bruise.

Ack, he was in deep, so deep. "Hah!" Making it harder to move, I felt like I was ready to come. Bunny look close too. Clenching my eyes shut I lifted my hip slowly before sitting back down.

"Ahh! Hah.." Sparks went off behind my lids as a lightning of pleasure shot through my spine. My body trembled as I continued to move, bunny began thrusting up faster and harder. My mind went blank as I focused on the fullness and the burning heat. Hitting my prostate with every thrust, making me cry out in pleasure. My back stiffening as I came closer and closer to the edge. Bunny, grabbing my member, started pumping and thrusting harder.

"Ah! Bu-Nnn! Don't-!" I came into his hand as he shot his load deep inside me. I shivered at the uncomfortable warmth that sat inside me.

With a last shudder as I carefully pulled him out, I crawled over his head and grabbed my clothes. My legs and arms trembled with every movement. The warm stickiness was uncomfortable as his semen began to slowly seep out of me. "You could have held back, it's been a while for me." I said pulling my clothes on. "Oh, and I have depression, amusing isn't it? The guardian of fun with depression."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

If it wasn't enough that I had to be with everyone every month but to constantly help them with their work. To make things worse it was the beginning of winter. With reluctance and anger, I went to ask for old man winters help, to only get a lecture that it was my duties and he had retired. So now I was shit out of luck.

Bunny did his best to be ignorant of my depression playing along with my antics and pranks. I've never went back to his warren since the last time we were suppose to paint eggs. And of course he tried to talk about all the depression and such but something would always seem to interrupt that conversation, thankfully.

"Bunny, I'm busy. I have to finish with these blue prints and after I'm done that I need to go hold a meeting for the latest products with the Yetis. When I'm finally done with those I need to head over to Canada and continue the snow fall, direct some blizzards and take care of the ones that are getting out of control. Later I'm meeting Sandy to come up with fun dreams and after that go and help Tooth at the Palace with inventory. So if you need assistance with your upcoming Easter hunt in a few months you should have scheduled earlier because all my free time in going into winter." I said putting my phone back into my pocket. I glanced at him noticing how he just freely leaned on the table that I was working on, his arms crossed and face etched with annoyance that I was obviously avoiding him. "You seem to have a lot of free time for someone who's holiday is coming up, and if I may add, an important year for new hope."

Grabbing a pen from my coveralls (safety purposes) I continued drawing out the missing parts and fixing some bugs. North often has this problem when it gets closer to Christmas. Bunnymund just stood there and continued to burn holes into my skull while I continued to write and erase. Sighing I placed my hands flat on the table and looked up into his green eyes that were surprised from my sudden halt. "If you wanted sex you could just ask." At this he jumped back stuttering, under his fur was a bright red. Taking the opportunity I grabbed the blueprints and my staff, turning to wave to Bunny I flew up to the floor Norths office was at.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Finding Sandy wasn't so hard. But it was the fact that Bunny couldn't really float or fly to stalk me this far up that made me happy. Why did he bother to stalk me? I had no idea, if he wanted to know about my depression it was far to late. Fucking idiots are three fucking hundred years too fucking late.  
Sandy's hand was waving in front of my face, making me look up and realized I stopes talking. "Sorry, Bunny has been bothering me and it's unsettling... I'm not used to it." He frowned asking if I wanted him to talk to him for me. The urge to smile was hard to suppress, he was to nice. "Yes, if you don't mind." He smiled nodding with a thumbs up. But stopes suddenly asking why haven't I've been sleeping lately.  
Well, because sleeping doesn't really apply to me and not to mention that even if I did feel tired it isn't like I can close my eyes and sleep without shit going on in my head. To top it off I was dead, and the dead doesn't need to sleep.  
"It's winter! I'm too excited to sleep! Hehe."

After another hour of discussing dreams for the younglings and tons of explaining of things Sandy didn't know, my phone sung in reminder as I apologized for leaving. He nodded with a concerned look but as I just joked that I couldn't get enough of their company.

Finally flying over the ocean to Tooth's, I screamed. I screamed because my chest hurt, I screamed because my head hurt, I screamed because my eyes burned, I screamed because I was mad and I screamed because the voices in my head were becoming overwhelming. Constantly hearing reminding myself of how alone I was, of how it was my fault that things were ruined and of how I shouldn't even be here.  
Why am I still even here? My hand was on my heart that painfully throbbed as I tried my hardest to give in to the burning sensation in my eyes that started to effect my breathing. I gotta calm down. They are going to noticed. The very thought of them knowing started to make me have a panic attack. I don't want this. Fucking moon. _Fuck_.

Tooth hugged me the moment she was me. Her touch made me want to shove her off, the thought of what she touched through out of the day made her seemed vile. But stiffly patty her back I smiled widely as I listened to her orders of what I had to do. Basically just make sure that the names on the list were here because due to some resources, these teeth went missing during the fight with Pitch. At the sound of his name my smile faltered but before she can think much of it I placed a hand on her arm and pointed at something pretending I didn't know what it meant. She blushed stuttering. If it wasn't for a fact that she was a work companion or a guardian, she'd probably make a good sex friend.

It took a good solid two days tell I finish checking the long list of names on the list. My body felt sluggish but with sheer luck, managed enough enthusiasm to tell her it wasn't a problem and that I enjoyed helping. It also took everything I got to not be bitter or sarcastic. Now wasn't the time to ack like a bitch, that can wait till I got home.

On the way home I made sure to stop by a few places to stop some snowfalls and just to redirect some blizzards into neighbouring city's. Often relaxing on top of skyscrapers or chilling at parks that I relaxed and distracted myself from my thoughts. Going to the park was a mistake, making me self pity and jealous. To the point where it made my chest clench tightly. So flying home quickly I stripped off my clothes and immediately went to the bathroom. My hands shaking as I made a mess trying to find the container that held my razors. By the time I had one in my hand all the continent of my pills and essentials was everywhere. But it didn't matter, I had-no needed to do this, my breathing became short and fast, as if I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I wanted to cover my ears from the thoughts screaming in my head

_You shouldn't be here!  
Your better off dead!  
You should have stayed alone!  
Things will never get better!  
It's all your fault!  
JUST DIE!_

Without a second later, I moved the razor to my arm and pressed down hard and quickly cut across like ripping off a bandage. Doing this a couple of times until my arms were dripping, my head quieted down and I didn't feel anything but numbness. Taking in a long deep breath I fell to my knees and just sat there for a few minutes before going to shower.

After the shower I cleaned everything up and just went to lay down. But of course I played my speakers out loud, just listening and occasionally singing to the music for about three days. Finally getting up I went to drink some water and had half a sandwich, I went to dress into a pair of skinnies and a band tee shirt, before putting on a sweater I wrapped my arms in a thin layer of bandages just to be safe.

Sighing for the millionth time I reluctantly left and went to Bunnymund's for entertainment. I'm not going for sex, the first time was a mistake and I'm sure the second I would regret. I'm just going to make sure he gets it through his thick skull that he had to stop.

He was worried. Trying to see if I did anything to myself but failed as I flew and dodged out of his reach.

"I'm fine, now shut up. I was just sleeping. I'm only here to tell you that your stalking has to stop. As amusing as it was at first, it's now just down right annoying. Not to where it's jokable, to where I want to grab your throat tightly... Underwater." His hand was at his neck slightly disturb at what I said.

"Frostbite, that's cold. But it's only because-" "Cut the shit, I don't want to hear it. That's enough-!" A strong sharp pain suddenly struck in my stomach. Looking down I saw there was a silver like spear that went right through my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Bunny reached towards me, but before he can touch me I slapped his hand away. I coughed as blood started to drip out of my mouth, the cool trail was no different then to the one soaking my shirt. Slowly I turned to see a pair of golden eyes that flinched in shocked when I looked at him. The spear hurt of course, it went right through me, but it was in the way. Gripping it in my hands I pulled and pulled until it was out, dropping it into the small pool of blood at my feet. Gasping for air, my eyes clenched shut in pain, blinking as I straightened up facing the dark figure. Seeing Bunny from the corner of my eye move towards my perpetrator I froze his feet to the ground to keep him from doing anything. Looking up through my white bangs that shadowed my blue eyes, I smiled despite the blood dripping from my mouth and wound.

"That was a bold move Pitch." I laughed through the pain watching as he stumbled back into the shadows and disappeared. Slightly turning my head I saw Bunny smash the ice that entrapped him into pieces.

"I'll be back." I said before flying off, ignoring his yells telling me that I was hurt. Tell me something I didn't know.

With my free hand I went to freeze a thin layer of ice over my wound to slow the blood flow. At breakneck speed I flew towards Pitch's Lair, quickly searching for him in each room to only find him in what looks like to be a study. Placing a hand at the entrance as I leaned against it exhausted, quickly freezing the room over and pointed my staff in his direction releasing sparks of ice around him, preventing him from escaping. God it hurts so much.

"You should know better Pitch," I laughed as he continued to watch me with fear and hatred. "A mere little spear can't kill an immortal. But it damn well hurts to have ONE SHOT INTO YOU!" In an instant a thin sharp icicle impaled through his ribs. Unlike me, he let out an agonizing scream as it continued to move until it reached its destination across the room.

"Jack!" He coughed. "I-AAHHHHHHH!" Another one impaled him and continued to move like the other one so it reached across the room. The pool of red liquid that sat at his feet became bigger and bigger as another icicle impaled him until it there was at least fifty six icicles that impaled him covered the room. It was a mixture of white snow, the rooms dark walls under the ice and splatters of blood in the room. Pulling a light out of my pocket I went into another room grabbing a lantern placing it at the entrance.

"You will stay like that until the ice melts." I said making mirrors throughout the room so the light would hit him at all sides. All he could do was moan in pain. "You may know my fears, Pitch, but I know death... And he looks a lot like me.

-LINE BREAK-

"Ugh-!" Once out of Pitch's Lair I feel on my hands and knees, coughing as the pain in my stomach started throbbing painfully. Letting my head hit the ground as I hugged my stomach unable to do anything. If only I had enough strength to make it back to my place.. maybe... I'd be able... too...

"Crikey mate, you lost to much blood." Said a voice in the darkness. Just a little bit more... I opened my eyes, it was blurry but I could faintly make out the figure before closing my eyes again.

"Don't tell the... others... Kangaroo..."

He probably purposely forgot I was a winter spirit when I had to wake up under a mountain of blankets. My sweat stuck to my clothes as if a bucket of water was dumped on me. If it wasn't for the fact for the carefully wrapped bandage on my stomach, I would have wrestled with the blankets. But I would have to settle with being a simple man and carefully crawl out of makeshift burrow. Looking now it was a huge pile if blankets and pillows.

Finally in light, I was able to see that my body had been clean and that I was only in my underwear. Bitting my tongue helped me to keep from blowing up and reason towards being thankful that I wasn't left in the forest for something else entirely to finished me off. But what worried me the most was where my staff was, after the situation with Pitch snapping my staff, I needed to have it in my hand or I was going on a rampage. I didn't tell the Guardians of the mishap but if any of them seem to 'accidentally' snap it, I'm sparring no lives.

"Have a good dream mate?" Bunnymund sat under a tree, painting an egg as the ones swarming him also tried to climb my staff. I couldn't help but eye him. He was to calm after what happen. What is he thinking? Did he tell the others? Oh manny, what would happen of they knew.. Wait, why should I care? They are only a few people out of millions who ignored me. Before becoming a Guardian, I was nothing to them. But the thought of their disappointing eyes made me grit my teeth.

Taking a calming breath I grabbed my staff, freezing some eggs, before just leaned on it continuing to observe him.

"How can I dream when I don't have any? The dead doesn't dream."

This seemed to annoy him, his ear twitch gave him away. "Jack, ya have to quit thinkin that, your not dead. I'm for certain that the dead dun't bleed."

"I have to? Oh, okay, I have to quit thinking like that because it doesn't make me human. Aster, open your fucking eyes, I'm dead!"

"I have mah fuckin eyes open, ya fuckin drongo! Your not like this! What the fuck happen to your smiles and pranks? I know _that_ fuckin you."

"You've got to be kidding me! _You_ know _me_?" I laughed bitterly

"Fuck you, Jack! I was closest friend you had." By now we were face to face, breathing short, quick breaths as we glared each other down.

"No, fuck you! You don't know me. Up until becoming a Guardian, I was dead to you. For all I know, you wanted me dead since '68! Sure I smiled! I laughed! But I'm not happy! And I guess I'm just a_mess_! And maybe I'm just _lonely_! Or just _bitter_! But I know my head's a _storm_ and my chest is _empty_! And it has been like that for the last hundred years!" Everything hurt, my stomach, my chest, my head and my eyes threaten to spill tears. I guess I won the fight, Bunny was taken back as he now leaned back at my outburst.

"Jack..-" "No! Fucking shut up!" I don't want to hear what he had to say, likely to say words of pity. The last thing I want is _pity_. Pity is the lowest thing next to fake friends. Pity is only another expression to_lie_.

Everything is becoming hard to process... I need my razors. There're to far.. I won't make it in time. My breathing increased as I fist the side of my head trying to think of a way to numb the pain. Then I looked to Bunnymund as he just stood there confused and scared watching me go through a panic attack. So, seeing no other way, I hooked Bunnymund's neck with my staff and pulled hard so he tumbled forward. Crushing my lips to his I quick spun us in mid fall and straddled his hips.

"Jack!" He gasped pulling away shocked. Not bothering to reply I pulled off my shorts and dug into Bunnymund's satchel, finding a vile of oil. In a way, I always knew he carried this around.

"Shut up! Just, please." I poured some on my fingers and shoved the rest to him, not wanting to look at him as I closed my eyes. Slowly I entered one finger before adding another, ignoring the slight pain. It was a pain to have the quick healing ability when you have to constantly stretch your 'virgin' ass. Bitting my lip, I slipped in my third finger as I started to loosen.

Not wanting to wait a minute later I moved so I felt something hot poke at my bottom. Thanks to the oil he slipped in with ease, minding the pain, I slowly sat down until I took everything in.

Finally, opening my eyes, I straightened my back and looked down to Bunnymund who gripped my hips, licking my lips I placed my hands on his chest just like before and slowly started to move. It was hard, he was just to big. Damn rabbits. It was extremely hot, it felt like he was going to melt me from the inside. My mind began to cloud in pleasure as he brushed against a bundle of nerves.

"Nnngh~!" I shuddered finding the good spot, clenching down on him, trembling as I moved my ass up and down, moving faster as I continued to focus on the pleasure. How he grunted trying to thrust up into me, nails digging into my skin, how every time he hit those bundle of nerves my back would arch as I was so close to coming.

"Ahhh! Bunny~ I'm.. Nnn, coming!" At this he began pounding harder into me, sliding with ease, making my mind go crazy. Tears started streaming as drool fell from my panting mouth, drowning in that sweet pleasure. "I'm~!" Everything went white as I came , twitching and feeling Bunny pound a few more times as released his seed deep inside me, hot liquid feeling uncomfortably inside me. I never really liked it when he came inside, but I can't really complain at the moment as I fell to his chest. Ignoring the sticky feeling on my chest where I laid on him. Basking in the after glow, I tiredly lifted off him and carefully slid him out, shuddering as his cum dribbled from my ass. Bunnymund just sat up after I clambered off him and watched me as I reached for my underwear and crawled to the makeshift burrow to snatch a blanket to cover myself up with.

"You will never understand me... And you shouldn't, because if you do try, you'd destroy yourself in the process." I told him, before grabbing my staff and took my leave. Sobbing all the way home, not being able to stop the tears this time. Everything didn't hurt, but what did, wasn't heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Things have bumped to a new level. Literally. From where I stood on top of the Eiffel Tower you can see the ant-like humans run around in terror when the power shut down. At first it would flicker in parts of the city and then the whole place went dark, only headlights of the vehicles or strings of flashlights or dots of candles could be seen. The cloudy sky covering the full moon didn't lighten the situation either.

Grinding my teeth I went to blow away the clouds and try to dismantle them with little success I gave up and flew over the world towards the states to only see the situation was happening everywhere. What was the cause of this?!

"_Pitch_!" The ice in my voice froze everything in sight. Where are the guardians? They should have been out trying to find out what the fuck is going on-! I smoothed my features as I tense seeing the guardians surrounding Pitch, whom paled at the sight of me. Bunny watched me intensely to see what I would do.

Clearing my throat I managed a serious expression as I looked to each of there eyes. "Things are bad out there. Not that you already know, but everywhere in the world is pitch black, people are panicking and children are fearing." Their expression tightened and we turned to Pitch who cowered in the corner.

"It isn't me!_ I swear_!" He pleaded.

"Then who did dis?" North gestured above us where it was no darker than down here. If I was being honest I didn't mind it, but the shudders going up and down my spine had the darkness making me feel uncomfortable, hell! I have goosebumps forming!

Pitch hesitated, disappointment engraved in his facial expression as he looked away from us and said in defeat. "My daughter, Mother Nature."

Nobody moved. Silence. It wasn't impossible and we all knew it. We looked to each other with hesitating expressions. Mother Nature was one of the big three that was a higher level then us, the other two being Father Time and Old Man Winter. Above them was Man in Moon who outranked us all put together.

Tugging at my sleeves I quickly ran a hand through my hair, silently cursing that made Bunny's ear twitch. Tooth fluttered to her fairies while absentmindedly giving orders while looking to North who looked unsure of what to do, pursue the mission or leave it as it is? Sandy watched Pitch who was muttering to himself, wondering where he went wrong with the his Nature loving daughter that was always warm and caring. Scowling at the giant rabbit who openly stared at me I let out a loud sigh and turned around to the exit.

"Dis not our business to interfere with, Mother Nature surely has good explanation for dis and will likely alert us of news. Until then I think we should dispatch." North said to the others while I left the premises.

This was a waste of time. Ugh. The negativity outside was weighing me down more than usual seeing as I'd rather lay on my bed and watch another hour pass without a care. But really, I just feel down right pissed. Why? I'm not sure, but I need to let some steam out and only way to do that is to cause someone hurt.

Seeing my victim I let a smile play on my lips, feeling the excitement rush from my toes as I pressed my body against the warm furry arm of E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Can I come over?"

*+~x*~+

Immediately when we arrived I lead him to the forest and pushed him in between two trees so I could freeze both his hands and feet so he was wide open for me.

"Jack..?" He asked cautiously.

"Bunny, if your so curious as to how I feel then let me show you how I feel." I shook my head walking up to him a blank expression. "I did try to warn you, so don't hate me if this destroys you."

If he is so obsessed to why I'm like this, I'll show him. My excitement was burning into my frozen anger, making a dangerous mix of destruction that I was about to unleash on Bunny. I will not pray for his soul, he pestered me about something that wasn't his fucking concerned and he will pay for it.

Making the ice around his wrists and ankles so it was unable to melt I walked up to him and placed a hand in the middle of his chest.

"What do you feel here?"

"Hope."

"What do you feel here?" I moved my hand over his heart.

"Hope."

"And?"

"... Warmth, life... Light." He said digging deeper, looking at me in confusion. I placed my hands on either side if his hand.

"What goes on in hear?"

"Thoughts... Happy thoughts.. Hopeful thoughts... Emotions... Good emotions." He said looking to me.

Nodding at his answers I dragged my hands down, feeling his shudder as my temperature dropped a few degrees lower. Just ontop of his beating heart, thumping in a calm rhythm I looked into his eyes.

And then it happened.

He let out a blood curtailing scream. Bunny squeezed his eyes at the pain that spreader in his chest, his breathing shallow. Blood showed from his lip as he but down to suppress the screams. But I knew he wanted to yell, thrash and hide away.

Slowly bringing a hand up to the back of his head he snapped his head up into a silent scream, his body tense beneath my hands. On my tiptoes I was able to bring my mouth close to his ear and started whispering to him.

"_I hate you._

_Your weak._

_You deserve the pain._

_You're imperfect._

_You'll never be good enough._

_I hope you die._

_Everything is your fault._

_Nobody cares about you._

_You deserve to be alone._

_Your so fucking stupid._

_Nobody will ever love you._

_That happiness will end,_

_This hope will be destroyed_

_And your fear will make you_

_wish you were dead_."

Backing away, I watched as the life in his eyes wavered, trying to find it way back to reality and slowly he Bunny began to focus on me. His green eyes filled with tears that endlessly streamed down his face.

"That's only a pinch of pain you felt." I said freeing him, watching as he just stayed on his hands and knees, his shoulders shaking in fear and sadness. But I could not feel anything for him, I was empty and all I could do was watch him with emotionless eyes. "Any longer and it would have killed you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Boo!" I snickered, watching _the _Boogeyman jump nearly a foot in the air before quickly turning to see that it was me. That did not quell his fear since he backed against a wall, trying to escape towards a dark corner. "Awe, don't be like that, Pitch~"

With a flick of my wrist I had frozen Pitch to the wall, covering his entire body with ice, with the exception of his head. And that's all I need for the moment. No need to have him running away scared now. It took me weeks to find him and I was not in for another duck hunt. Not to mention I don't plan on killing anymore time than I had already lost.

Pitch's golden, silver eyes widen with fear and shock, realizing he was immobilized and helpless. Not that I care, all I need him to do is shut up and listen. And hopefully from our previous encounters, he'd know better than to upset me.

The longer I looked at Pitch as he struggled, making him more nervous by the minute, I just could not see it. What does that Old Snoozie see in him. I looked to his thin form underneath the thick, but clear ice. I guess if you look at him in another angle he may be of interest. Appealing with the right amount of imagination, imagination like a dream weaver. Explains a lot. But I guess its probably just that saying when opposites attract. And I'm not just talking about sizes.

Old Snoozie isn't all small and cuddly people think he is. You should have seen how shock I was when I've arrived with the little man to his Island. To just suddenly see him glow and grow, going from a cub to a lion. It startled me but eventually I managed to get used to it. Above six foot tall, long golden hair and a gruff beard. And not to mention his choice of weapon.

"What are you doing?!" Pitch exclaimed, struggling against the ice, making minimal movements. Imbecile, does he not see how there's no use in fighting me? Honestly, it was exhausting. People and spirits alike.

"You are going to help me." I said slowly, easily leaning against my staff. Watching his expression go from confusion to skeptical, probably thinking I've gone mad. And maybe I have, but that's a matter that isn't important right now. "You-"

"Like hell I would!" He spat, making me flinch as it had landed on my _barefoot_. Oh MiM I had actually prayed he knew better. _Honestly going to kill him. Twice_. I can't do that. I need to calm the fuck down. Jack, remember, you need to _not _kill him. Not for what you need to happen.

Letting out a deep breath from my nose, closing my eyes as I focused on staying calm. Tightening the ice that had covered his body, restricting his breathing into short, shallow breaths. _Kill him.. Kill..._ But I must not, not until we have complete what I have in mind.

Finally looking up, his eyes widened in fear as they traveled to my pointed edge teeth, long and sharpened fingers, and a mask that covered the top part of my face. All of which were made from my finest ice, ice I had specially created to be indestructible unless facing the hottest magma not found on Earth. Adding a simple top hat and cape, I offered a small smile and tipped my hat respectfully. One must always be a gentlemen.

"_J-Jack the Ripper_." He barely coughed out, voice noticeably trembling. So he does recognize this form. It had me smile even wider. Yes, I am Jack the Ripper, but it has been a long time since I've been this form, not since my isolation. A time that has been both wonderful and tiring. A time where I have killed thousands of people and spirits alike.

None of which I regretted. I mean, I've done it for both my own gain and choice. Who could blame me? I was in a dark, lonely place that no one had bothered to reach out to me. So really, its not my fault at all. And if we had been blaming anyone, it would be that blasted Moon's fault. If he had just left me to die in that lake then none of this would have happen. He may have had a plan for me, but that plan will not be followed through. At least not from me.

"You may not care whether or not you die, but that's probably a different answer if it were your daughter. What was her name... Mother Nature? No.." I tapped my chin for show. "Oh yes, Emily Pitchiner. I have met her before." I spoke softly with a hint of playfulness and excitement. "She was a good fuck and I'd hate to dispose of her, but if it needs to be done. _So be it_."

He paled, if it were possible. Stiffening as he frantically began to think of anything. Anything to keep his daughter safe. Unfortunately for him, there is nothing that will keep her safe from me. I don't get why he even bothered to consider it. I am quickly losing my patience with his stupid ass. _What a waste of my time_. After a moment, Pitch reluctantly bowed his head in defeat. Which was about damn time.

"_Good boy_." I gently ran my sharp fingers against his cheek, earning a shiver from him that made me even more excited. Yes, I was feeling excited. It was time to play another _fun_ game.

Lifting his chin so he could meet my cold blue eyes that were filled with real excited thanks to him. Melting the mask, I began trembling with excitement. But Pitch's depressing mood was bringing me down. And I don't want to feel down. Not when I was finally feeling something great again.

"Don't worry, this will benefit you more than you think. In due time, you will learn to love it. But if you need a little more encouraging." I leaned in closer, letting my cold cheek brush against his, letting my lips kiss his ear and earning a shiver.

"This will bring the Guardians to their knees."

Satisfied, I took a step back and admired my work of art. It may be the best job I have ever done.

Pitch, stripped naked and bent over on the huge bed. Trembling and moaning like a little bitch. I am beginning to see it. His ass twitched and clenched around the vibrator in his ass. Two egg vibrators taped to his erected nipples and another taped to his dripping dick. But to prevent premature ejaculation I added a ring around his dick. And just for fun, a tube within his urethra.

Using the black silk rope from his robes to tie his arms behind his back and another to keep one of his legs bent. A rich red would have been sexier and added color but his flushed skin, and if everything goes right, other places will also become a beautiful shade of rouge.

Seeing Pitch displayed like this I began to see the alluring appeal Snooze saw as it made my pants tighten uncomfortably. Unfortunately, this gift wasn't for me, I will just have to enjoy this another time.

"T-This will _nnnh_-never work, ah!" He said as I continued to grab one more silk rope and use it to keep him from speaking to much. _Ahh.. So sexy_.

"Oh, don't worry, it will." I said relaxed and sure of myself. Leaving one last toy out of Pitch's view and crawled off the large, golden bed that glowed perfectly against Pitch's skin. Giving him one last do-over, making absolutely sure everything is in tack. I proceeded to do a small spell to hide any tace of me before giving Pitch one last wink before turning and making my leave.

_This will work._

* * *

_Bonus chapter for those SandyxPitch fans. It be ass crap but please accept it as a sincere apology for my stupid lying ass... Review ~_


End file.
